londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
West Thurrock
Location Situated along the River Thames between Purfleet and Grays. The site used to have an operational power station with an outflow that attracted various Terns and Gulls. The power station was closed and the outflow no longer turned on. There was also an ash lagoon which is now over grown and has dried up since the closure of the power station. Access By public trainsport from Grays or Purfleet Stations and walk west or east from either. By car park by the church in St Clements Road and walk through the scrub towards the Thames and then head west along the sea wall. Description Winter - Black-tailed Godwits, Curlews, Dunlin, Snipe, Jack Snipe and Rock Pipits. Spring - Cuckoo, Whinchat, Whimbrel Autumn - Whinchat, Waders, Terns and Little Egret West Thurrock Marshes is situated on the Essex side between Rainham Marshes and Grays on the River Thames.You can see Swanscombe Marshes on the Kent side and just beyond that is Northfleet which is the extent of the L.N.H.S boundary. The Marshes are made up of Saltmarsh and Mudflats on the Thames side and looking inland is a mixture of Hawthorne and Birch,a large area of Scrub with some reedbeds fringing some dykes. I have been birding this site for 4 years. There are 2 ways to access the site,by train or by car. By train you will be on the Fenchurch Street line and will be looking to disembark at Greys Town centre,on arrival make your way to the Thames where the public footpath starts and walk West.It is a bit of a walk,perhaps 1 and a half to 2 miles but it is pleasant as you are walking by the Thames and have the chance of good birds.You will hit West Thurrock Marshes when you can see a red and white light house on the point as well as the QE2 Bridge in the background. By car head for Lakeside and follow the signs to West Thurrock.You will pass IKEA on your right and shortly after you will come to a Roundabout,go straight across,not left or right and after about 200 yards take the 1st turning left into the industrial estate.Go down this road for about 200 yards again and then turn 1st right at the big factory,proceed down this road and you will come to a church,(it is where they filmed Four Weddings and a Funeral).Park in the bays provided and cross the road to the public footpath,walk South through the Scrub and Hawthorne and it will take you to the Thames,turn right and West Thurrock is in the distance.Have a good day. Species List 2008 - Blackbird, Song Thrush, Magpie, Blue Tit, Wood Pigeon, Robin, Herring Gull, Chaffinch, Common Gull, Black Headed Gull, Great Black Backed Gull, Lesser Black backed Gull, Greenfinch, Teal, Mallard, Curlew, Feral Pigeon, Dunnock, Collared Dove, Starling, Wren, Cormorant, Grey Plover, Dunlin, Redshank, Skylark, Lapwing, Rock Pipit, Kittiwake, Shelduck, Avocet, Common Snipe, Fieldfare, Meadow Pipit, Wigeon, Water Pipit, Ringed Plover, Black Tailed Godwit, Kestrel, Reed Bunting, Stonechat, Jay, Linnet, Goldfinch, Green Woodpecker, Goldcrest, Moorhen, Gadwall, Grey Heron, Great Tit, Long Tailed Tit, Redwing, Mute Swan, Ring Necked Parakeet, Mediterranean Gull, Yellow Legged Gull, Mistle Thrush, Peregrine Falcon, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Jack Snipe, Oystercatcher, Brent Goose, Water Rail, Green Sandpiper, Little Grebe, Canada Goose, Stock Dove, Common Sandpiper, Chiffchaff, Sparrowhawk, Pied Wagtail, Wheatear, Blackcap, Spotted Redshank, Bar Tailed Godwit, Whimbrel, Willow Warbler, Greylag Goose, Yellow Wagtail, Common Tern, Arctic Tern, Cuckoo, Swallow, Yellowhammer, Reed Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, Grey Wagtail, Garden Warbler, Ring Ouzel, Pheasant, Red Legged Partridge, Sedge Warbler, Great Crested Grebe, Greenshank, Swift, Little Egret, Marsh Harrier, Tree Pipit, Hobby, Jackdaw Species - 109